The Rants and Raves
by Zodiac Kid
Summary: I rage against stuff I love, hate, or barely know about.
1. The First Rage

**Sup'? NEW INTRO! This isn't a chapter or side story. It actually has nothing to do with my main series. This IS a rant. I will be criticizing my favorite You Tubers. Sorry to all of the You Tubers in this rant (With the exception of Smosh).**

Rant No. 1

You Tubers

First, let's talk about Richalvarez. Ahh… nostalgia at its best. The first you tube channel I subscribed to. And it holds a special place in my heart. I watched the Stupid Mario Brothers series so many times that I froze the computer sometimes. But this is a rage story so it's time to rage. First of all, the team takes a lot of time making a video. Sure, they have a lot of other stuff to do but I do too and I update a lot. Next, what happened to the special effects!? They went from cool to crap. Hell, I even feel like flaming them just for that. Lastly, why have they stopped doing TSVGS? They now do OTHER stuff like a play through and a music vid. They do, however, cancel out the special effect thing thanks to them making something for every genre.

Next, let's dive into my most watched channel, SMG4. I only have two things to say. First, you need more variety. Second, stop using Justin Beiber!

Ahh, Smosh. The most subscribed, yet the sh*tiest of all. Sure they have some good stuff, but it's not kid friendly. And the few good videos still lack in a lot of stuff. NO SPECIAL EFFECTS!? FFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! ZODIAC KID! VERSUS! ERB! BEGIN!

Me: "Why do you only do raps all of the time!?

I'll make stories and videos that have better rhymes,

Than the SHIT you call music,

That's ear raping till I'm sick,

I'll get some GOOD lyrics

And shove them up both your sticks!

Hell guys, Y U NO GOOD,

When you make products that are,

Worse than the kids version of Robin Hood!?"

ERB: "At least we do something that the people like!

While you go and talk about gun fights!

All you do is write and waste!

HOW DOES THE POWER OF TWO TASTE!?

We're the kings of rapping,

While you go talk about fapping,

We're so annoyed with all of your little key-board tapping!"

Me: "So you're kings, eh?

With two kings that are probably gay!

I type to get away from shit like you!

And you're already done with season 2!?

I've seen you reuse lines that no one liked!

Like the 'Jackson 5', which you used twice!

I type to rage against the assholes who only think about themselves!

Your music is not fit enough to go on Justin Beibers shelves!"

ERB: "Y U NO BE NICE!?

Your words are piercing like dry ice!

We only do this to entertain!

While you write trying to get fortune and fame!

We have over three-million subscribers!

While you go talk about girls high on Carbon Fibers!

You don't even have a You Tube channel,

And if you did, the profile pic would be you in pants made of flannel!"

Now for Animalguy001. Y U NO HAS 3DS!?

**So did you like the rap battle? Review what you thought please! It hurt putting mean things about these guys (Except for Smosh) and I didn't mean to be so harsh on ERB. Sorry if you didn't like the thing but as Richalvarez would say, "If you didn't like it, you shouldn't have read it."**


	2. Why do I Have To Rage Against This?

**Sup'? NEW INTRO! This isn't a chapter or side story. It actually has nothing to do with my main series. This IS a rant. I will be criticizing my favorite You Tubers. Sorry to all of the You Tubers in this rant (With the exception of Smosh).**

Rant No. 1

You Tubers

First, let's talk about Richalvarez. Ahh… nostalgia at its best. The first you tube channel I subscribed to. And it holds a special place in my heart. I watched the Stupid Mario Brothers series so many times that I froze the computer sometimes. But this is a rage story so it's time to rage. First of all, the team takes a lot of time making a video. Sure, they have a lot of other stuff to do but I do too and I update a lot. Next, what happened to the special effects!? They went from cool to crap. Hell, I even feel like flaming them just for that. Lastly, why have they stopped doing TSVGS? They now do OTHER stuff like a play through and a music vid. They do, however, cancel out the special effect thing thanks to them making something for every genre.

Next, let's dive into my most watched channel, SMG4. I only have two things to say. First, you need more variety. Second, stop using Justin Beiber!

Ahh, Smosh. The most subscribed, yet the sh*tiest of all. Sure they have some good stuff, but it's not kid friendly. And the few good videos still lack in a lot of stuff. NO SPECIAL EFFECTS!? FFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! ZODIAC KID! VERSUS! ERB! BEGIN!

Me: "Why do you only do raps all of the time!?

I'll make stories and videos that have better rhymes,

Than the SHIT you call music,

That's ear raping till I'm sick,

I'll get some GOOD lyrics

And shove them up both your sticks!

Hell guys, Y U NO GOOD,

When you make products that are,

Worse than the kids version of Robin Hood!?"

ERB: "At least we do something that the people like!

While you go and talk about gun fights!

All you do is write and waste!

HOW DOES THE POWER OF TWO TASTE!?

We're the kings of rapping,

While you go talk about fapping,

We're so annoyed with all of your little key-board tapping!"

Me: "So you're kings, eh?

With two kings that are probably gay!

I type to get away from shit like you!

And you're already done with season 2!?

I've seen you reuse lines that no one liked!

Like the 'Jackson 5', which you used twice!

I type to rage against the assholes who only think about themselves!

Your music is not fit enough to go on Justin Beibers shelves!"

ERB: "Y U NO BE NICE!?

Your words are piercing like dry ice!

We only do this to entertain!

While you write trying to get fortune and fame!

We have over three-million subscribers!

While you go talk about girls high on Carbon Fibers!

You don't even have a You Tube channel,

And if you did, the profile pic would be you in pants made of flannel!"

Now for Animalguy001. Y U NO HAS 3DS!?

**So did you like the rap battle? Review what you thought please! It hurt putting mean things about these guys (Except for Smosh) and I didn't mean to be so harsh on ERB. Sorry if you didn't like the thing but as Richalvarez would say, "If you didn't like it, you shouldn't have read it."**


End file.
